


dress-down

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: She wondered how he got away with wearing his uniform like that.A.K.A. Drabble collection on Lysithea and Claude and clothes.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	dress-down

1\. modifications

She wondered how he got away with wearing his uniform like that.

The other two house leaders had their jacket buttoned all the way up to the neck, but Claude walked around with a couple buttons undone most of the time, showing a peek of the simple yellow tunic underneath instead of the standard-issue white blouse. Not to mention, the pants were modified to be looser, too. 

It didn't look like he properly ironed the cape, either-- and he had the audacity to call _her_ childish.

Then again, it was difficult to imagine him dressed in any other way now.

\---

2\. summer

"Sheesh, these are pretty stuffy, for summer uniforms," Claude muttered, pulling on the high collar around the neck. 

"They're still significantly lighter than our typical ones."

He wasn't doing it to leer or anything-- why would he do that to Lysithea, of all people?-- but his eyes briefly rested on the bare skin on her legs and tight skirt for a split second.

"You don't think it's uncomfortable? At all?"

"I'm quite used to wearing far more formal attire, so no," Lysithea replied. "Aren't you?"

"Not as much as the proper young lady in front of me, no."

She glared.

\---  
\---

3\. lady

Lysithea, the Golden Deer's tiny mascot and the quietly agreed-upon universal little sister, came to the reunion looking like a real lady. 

All those accessories-- the choker, the shawl pins, the hair veil-- must take a lot of time to put on every morning, he thought. She never showed up looking anything less than impeccable, though. 

Then one morning, he went to wake her up for their daily sparring, and--

"D-don't look!"

\--she looked a little younger again, with the bed head and pink pajamas.

"No worries, I didn't! Saw nothing at all~"

"Ugh, honestly, Claude..."

He couldn't stop grinning.

\---

4\. cravat

She found out his weakness after training one morning.

The cravat he wore came undone and fell out, and she thought nothing of it when he tucked it into his pocket instead of trying to redo it. 

"And, like this..."

Then she ran into him again before the war council meeting, desperately attempting to tie it around his neck, and failing.

"Goodness, do you really not know how to do something so basic?" she asked, stepping closer.

"I can get it when I'm not in a hurry, I swear."

She tied it within seconds, and he gave a sheepish "Thanks."

\---

5\. boa

She showed up wearing a new uniform after passing a certification exam, and he thought that she looked-- gods forbid-- _sexy_.

Not in the blatant, "want to touch" kind of way (or well, maybe, but that was minor), but in a more abstract way, if that was possible.

As in, she could kick his ass and he would thank her.

But what was it about those clothes that made it shine through, exactly? The gloves? The feather boa?

Right as he decided it was the feather boa, he spotted her discreetingly rubbing it against her face and muttering, "So soft."

\---

6\. unbuttoned

Claude got a new uniform, and was, apparently, allergic to buttoning up his coat all the way again.

Not to mention, there was also absolutely no reason for those straps to run across his chest and shoulders like _that_ , and when she pointed out that the design wasn't the most practical, he replied, "Hey, it looks good."

As though that was an acceptable answer. 

(It was.)

It took a lot of work to make eye contact with him again, but she managed. 

Whoever designed that outfit was both a genius and an evil mastermind, she concluded (and internally thanked them).

\---  
\---

7\. plain

The last time she saw him, he was dressed in silk and gold, shining like the future she couldn't follow him to, and kissed her hand to ask for marriage.

Now, he wore a simple tunic and a headband, looking boyish again with that beard shaved off.

"Come with me, Lysithea."

She thought she gave him up. The king of Almyra, the brilliant, glittering leader everyone fought under.

"Please."

Khalid, standing in front of her wearing nothing but plain clothes and determination and desperation, was dead set on proving her wrong yet again.

"Okay,"

She took his hand.

"I will."

\---

8\. round

"About time we got something for this, don't you think?" Claude asked, rubbing his wife's belly.

She added her hands on top of his. 

"I am starting to show, aren't I."

"Round and cute. Suits you," he teased. "How about equally adorable teddy bear prints, for your maternity clothes?"

Lysithea huffed and turned her head around to kiss him.

"Keep teasing and I won't kiss you like that anymore."

"Aw. Okay, then maybe I can modify some of my old clothes to fit you."

"Can I trust someone who couldn't tie cravats to do that?"

"Oh, definitely."

They both giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
